Birth of a New Life
by Moonlit Despair
Summary: Two years after the war, Stellar, Sting and Auel finally have a normal life, their extended affects being reversed. They move to an apartment, then Stellar meets their new neighbor, not remembering him, but he remembers her clearly. SxS
1. Chapter 1

**C h a p t e r o n e **

"Stellar…! Would you hurry up?!" the sky haired called after the blonde impatiently.

Sting was already waiting in the car, with all their packed belongings in the trunk. They didn't have much, since they had just been released from the laboratory at Lodonia.

The war was long since gone, and they had to return to the lab to get the effects of being an Extended reversed, which took a really long time.

The young girl nodded, reluctantly climbing into the car with Auel. The three drove on into the city, not used to the normal life, but had gotten an apartment and were going to be enrolled in school.

Auel and Sting remembered school when they were younger, Stellar didn't because her parents had abused and tortured her, so she could never really go to school.

The memories of the young extended's were erased, but probably for the best since the memories of their lives were much too unbearable to keep with them.

"Are we there yet?"

Sting sighed, "no… just while longer."

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"Are we there yet?"

"No…!"

"Now?"

"No!"

Auel paused, giving Sting false hope, then suddenly chirped back in, "Nooow…?"

"NO! NOW SHUT UP!"

Auel stopped entertaining himself, then sighed, "sheesh… you don't have to be so touchy about it…"

Stellar giggled, "Auel and Sting are funny."

The green haired chuckled, seeing Stellar smile for the first time since they had departed from Neo. Auel and Sting knew that Stellar was attached to Neo, but also knew that it was for the best that the two should be away from each other.

Sting's smile faded, that bastard was only using Stellar to benefit for himself, and he hated it, how Stellar could be so naive and how Neo could take advantage of that fact.

"Wow… that's a big building!" Stellar said, pointing ahead of them.

He nodded, "yep, that's where we are going to be staying."

Auel stood up from his seat, "wow! Really?" 

"Yeah… but don't bug our neighbors ok? I don't want us to end up getting kicked out of such a nice place…"

The three finally arrived, and each carried their own bags, their furniture was supposed to arrive shortly, but it hadn't come yet.

"Hi… Uhm… we bought the apartment #304 here," Sting said to the lady, supposedly the manager of the apartment building.

The woman smiled, but they could see that it was just because they bought the apartment.

"Right this way," she said, then led them to the elevator, pressing the button labeled '3'.

"I'm sure you'll like it here, this is a very comfortable place to live in… you three are going to be roommates right?"

They all nodded, and Stellar blinked, seeing her reflection in the mirror that covered the walls of the elevator walls. She spun around, yet still carefully holding her box of items.

The lady stared at her strangely, then ignored it, "well, here we are, floor three."

They stepped out of the doors as soon as they opened, then followed the woman as she led them to a door at the end of the hall, opening it with one of her many keys.

They stepped in, and Stellar smiled immediately, seeing that the balcony had a perfect view of the ocean. She put her stuff down before running and going to the balcony, staring at the ocean with clear happiness.

"Oh uh… well, as you can see, that's the balcony, and the rooms are right this way," the woman said, leading Auel and Sting up the stairs.

"C'mon Stellar! Or else you can't pick your room!" Auel called after her.

Stellar immediately ran up the stairs, "I want to pick mine!" She said, hoping she could find one with a view of the ocean.

"Wow… This one's mine!" Auel shouted, Sting sighing as he was left with the smallest one. Auel, apparently had the biggest one, it was pretty big. Stellar had the one that had a big window that looked towards he ocean, so she immediately chose it.

"Not to worry," the woman said when she saw Sting's disappointment, "you have the biggest closet and a bathroom all to yourself," she said.

Sting perked up, "HA! Beat that Auel! I get a bathroom all to myself and you have to share with Stellar!"

Auel groaned, "nooo! She takes really long showers…!"

The green haired stuck his tongue out, "hehe…"

The woman smiled at how childish they were, "well, you can start unpacking your things and check out the bathrooms and living room and the kitchen, your stuff will probably be here shortly."

The three began exploring their new house, Auel running around wildly and getting hyper, and Stellar staying on the balcony to stare out onto the ocean. Sting, however, was taking responsibility and was looking through the kitchen and bathroom to make sure everything was in tip top shape.

"Heehee! This is really fun! You should try it!"

"Auel! Get down from there! You might fall and hurt somebody!" Sting said sternly as he saw his companion standing on the balcony railing.

The sky haired stuck his tongue out, "you're really no fun you know!'

Stellar didn't seem to notice Auel standing on the railing she was leaning on, her expression seemed dazed as she gazed at the ocean.

The sky haired jumped down, looking at the blonde girl, "sheesh… you're such a ditz, Stellar."

She didn't respond, and Auel just left the balcony, walking back inside the house. Sting was inspecting the faucets and the counter tops and making sure nothing gross was in the cup boards so Stellar wouldn't be the one to find something.

The sky haired grinned, "I like this place, it's really nice. It's so different from what we're used to… ne?"

Sting smiled, "yeah, I bet Stellar likes it too. She deserves to get away from all that destruction," he said, remembering when she piloted the Destroy and Neo had forced her to destroy city by city.

Auel nodded, "yeah, I guess. I deserve it too!" Sting gave him a look, then he sighed, "shut up."

"Remember that guy that saved Stellar from drowning?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Stellar's memories were permanently erased of him, and he probably forgot her too, it's been two years since they last saw each other… She's grown her hair longer and her eyes seem to be brighter than they were when she was eighteen."

The sky haired shrugged, "never noticed."

The two began to unpack their belongings, the furniture arriving and the workers setting down the furniture where Auel told them to.

"There!… NOT THERE! Over there!" Auel persisted, bossing them around.

The workers were apparently staring at the blonde girl on the balcony, "wow… check it out, guys," one said, as they all stared in awe.

Stellar turned, feeling like eyes were on her, then saw the workers, she smiled and waved, then giggled with Auel bopped them on the head, "stop staring you idiots and get to work! You guys just cut your tip in half!"

They immediately set to work once more, not wanting their fee to lower much more. Stellar turned back to the ocean, as if nothing happened, but still had not idea what was the big deal.

"Stellar! It's your turn! The guys want to move your furniture in your room now!" Auel called.

The blonde nodded, then walked up the stairs, the guys carrying her furniture following her, then blankly pointed to the spot where she wanted all her stuff; not making such a fuss like Auel did.

"Thank you ma'am," one said as they left her room.

She blinked, "for what?" 

The man smirked, then suddenly had his lips upon hers, "for this…"

Immediately, her eyes widened and she screamed, Auel and Sting running to her aid as quickly as her mouth had let out the shriek.

"You bastard!" Auel and Sting shouted in unison, equally as angry, Sting punched the man in the face, Auel kicking him as hard as he could in the gut, making the man spit out blood.

His comrades picked him up, "we're sorry for the trouble… he's known to be a pervert, you don't owe us anything from all this… sorry." Then they left.

Stellar sighed, wiping her mouth, "yucky."

Sting looked at her with concern, putting his hand on her head affectionately, "you okay, Stellar?"

She nodded, "yeah! Thank you!"

Auel just snorted in response, while Sting stroked her hair, something he saw Neo do before and that immediately made her calm and happy.

She looked at Sting with tender eyes, remembering that same touch from Neo.

The green haired just smiled, "okay, let's settle down, we have our first day of school tomorrow."

The three separated, going into their own bedrooms. Stellar and Sting heard Auel jumping his bed and giggling happily, something he wouldn't do in public, and especially not in front of them, but he probably didn't know they could hear him.

Stellar slipped under the covers of her round bed, being used to it. She had tried the rectangular shaped ones, but they didn't feel as comfortable as the circle ones.

Her eyes slowly closed, feeling sleep already beginning to overcome her, before she was completely asleep, she smiled, she was going to finally have a normal life like she had always wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**C h a p t e r t w o**

Stellar stood in front of her long mirror, wearing her usual and unique dress, a bit nervous for once. She had never really gone to school, but in the laboratory, they had implanted all she needed to know, and actually made the Extended's really smart.

She didn't want that, she wanted the experience of actually learning. Despite what they had given her, people usually mistaken her of being stupid, because of how she talked, but it was just a bad habit.

"Stellar? You ready?" Sting asked as he was about to walk past her room, but stopped when he noticed her in front of her mirror.

She nodded, then walked out with him, downstairs where Auel was munching on some bread.

Sting took out the bread, making toast and brought out the juice, putting them on the table for him and Stellar to share.

"What about me?" Auel asked, irritated.

"You're already eating, don't be a pig."

The sky haired huffed, still eating his bread, and drinking some milk. Stellar ate her food quietly, feeling a strange feeling in her stomach.

"Nervous?"

She nodded, "yeah…"

Auel smirked, "don't be, if anyone bugs you, just call us, and we'll totally obliterate them!"

Stellar smiled, "thank you."

They had finished breakfast, and Auel was rushing to get dressed, Stellar and Sting going downstairs and were waiting in the car.

Sting glanced at her, wondering what was on her mind, "what are you thinking, Stellar?"

She turned and smiled, "Stellar is wondering … what's going to happen today."

He chuckled, "well, you'll never know."

Auel ran to the car, jumping up high and landing in the back seat comfortably, Sting scolded him, "don't do that, people we're think we're abnormal, which we are."

Auel shrugged, "c'mon, step on it, we're going to be late."

They drove to the school, and once they arrived, the bell rang. They hopped out of the car, running into the building, then hurrying to the office to check in.

"Hi… uh… we're new here…" Sting said to the secretary.

The lady looked up from what she was doing, then smiled warmly, "welcome to Sakura Road High, you'll like it here, I'm sure. So I'm presuming you're Sting Oakley, Stellar Loussier, and Auel Neider?"

The three nodded, and she stood up, "wonderful! Here's what you three will be needing, and follow me, you are all in the same class."

The three followed the woman down the marbled halls, Stellar looking down, and Sting and Auel confidently and casually walking.

She knocked on a door, labeled '304' and it was answered shortly by a blonde man. Stellar looked up to see his face and gasped with surprise. It was Neo! She ran up and hugged him, "Neo! Neo came back!"

The man smiled, "well, fate has brought us together again, hmm?"

Auel and Sting cursed under their breath, but forced a smile, nodding in reply. This was the first time they've seen Neo without his mask, and he had cut his hair, but he was easily recognizable. A scar ran down his face, but they didn't question how he had gotten it.

Neo smiled, "okay, let me introduce you to the class," he said, and immediately, Stellar's happiness shrunk, as she clung to him. Neo moved her arms away from him, and he winked, "got to look professional, sorry Stellar."

She nodded, but was slightly disappointed, following him into the room with Sting and Auel. Sting whispered to Auel, "I hate that guy… I wish he would just go away, and here we are with him again!"

Neo gave the class an 'ahem' and immediately, they stopped chatting and looked to the front. Stellar didn't seem to be nervous anymore, much to Sting's relief, when she waved at the crowd.

"This is Stellar Loussier, class, and we've known each other before for a really long time, and she is like a daughter to me."

Stellar beamed, never having a father before, and this was the first time she was addressed like that.

He motioned for Auel and Sting to come closer, "and this one is Auel Neider," he said, pointing to him. Many girls squealed, and Auel just rolled his eyes, "don't you dare think about hitting on me!" He said, glaring at the crowd of girls that had their eyes set on him.

Neo chuckled, pointing to Sting, "and this one is Sting, more of the older brother figure to these two." He said.

"Okay now, you three find seats, while I continue the lesson," he said. Sting didn't like the looks Stellar had received from many of the guys in the class, but a lot were probably planning on hitting on her.

They sat down in desks next to each other, Stellar in the middle of course. A girl had thrown a note at Auel, and he growled, "you expect me to read this?! Ha! Fat chance!" He clumped a larger piece of paper, and threw it back in a ball form, hitting the girl in the head.

Sting chuckled, "don't hit the girls, Auel."

He shrugged, "I didn't, the paper did."

The girls in the front row turned around and smiled at Stellar, relieving Auel. One had pink hair, another blonde, and another brown.

"Hi, my name is Miriallia," the brunette greeted.

"Hi, my name is Lacus," the pink haired greeted.

"Hi, my name is Cagalli," the blonde greeted.

Stellar blinked at the sudden greeting, never being confronted by strangers before, "hi," she greeted, realizing that they already knew her name.

Lacus smiled, "you're welcome to hang out with us anytime you want, but for the time being, if you're more comfortable hanging out with those two, it's fine."

Stellar turned to Sting, and Sting smiled, "go ahead," and Auel just snorted.

The blonde smiled, "thank you!"

The three girls smiled, "well, welcome, I'm sure you'll fit in, but that blue haired guy really needs to learn that you can't hit girls, because of their boyfriends find out, you'll be in trouble," Cagalli said, smirking.

Auel glared at her, "I don't care! I can take anyone on! Bring it!"

Cagalli glared at him, "oh please, you're so stuck up, they'll gang up on you for sure!"

He smirked, "only because they can't take me on one at a time."

Sting gave Auel a stern look, "enough of that, Auel, that's no way to act on your first day of school."

The sky haired scoffed, then didn't say anymore, looking to the front of the class, where 'Mr. Lorrnoke' was showing the class about chemicals or something. He narrowed his eyes, Neo probably knew a lot about that, being part of the Extended's creating.

The three turned back to the front of the class, so they wouldn't get into trouble. Someone tapped Stellar's shoulder, and she turned around, seeing a boy there.

"Hi there, Miss. My name is Athrun, just wanted to introduce myself," said a navy blue haired boy.

Sting and Auel turned when they wondered what the commotion was about, and for some reason, Athrun didn't recognize them from before, and they didn't recognize him either.

"Hi, you probably know our names already, so that saves introducing time," Sting said.

"Yeah," he said, smiling, "this here is Lunamaria, and Rey," he introduced, "our other friends are in a different class, and if you have met Cagalli already, that is my girlfriend."

Auel made a snorting sound, "so _that's_ what she meant…"

Mr. Lorrnoke looked at them, "no more chit-chat, pay attention!"

Sting, Stellar and Auel turned around to face the front, hoping they wouldn't get a detention.

-------------

Sting, Stellar and Auel ate their lunch quietly, and suddenly, Lacus, Cagalli and Miriallia came and sat at their table. Lacus smiled, "well, how was you're first day here?"

Stellar smiled, "it was fun, Stellar likes it here."

Cagalli blinked, wondering about Stellar's way of talking in third-person, "how do you talk like that?"

The blonde took a bite out of her sandwich, "how does Stellar talk like what?"

"Like that."

Stellar still didn't understand what she meant, so Sting jumped in, "that's just how she is, we have never been to school, although we're not stupid, she just doesn't know how to talk in first person, she's tried. Besides, I like it how she talks," he said.

Lacus smiled, "its very unique."

Miriallia looked at Stellar's dress, "wow… where'd you get that dress? It's beautiful."

Stellar blinked, then looked down at her clothes, "Neo made it for Stellar."

"You mean Mr. Lorrnoke? Wow… you two must've been close."

Stellar smiled, "yeah…"

More people sat down, a brown haired boy, and Athrun, Rey, and Lunamaria from earlier.

"Hi, name's Kira," the brown haired introduced.

Auel and Sting were not used to having friends so early, they wondered if school was always like this for everybody on their first day. Sting looked to Stellar and smiled, she seemed to be very comfortable here, and she looked so happy.

"So Shinn's sick today, huh?" Lunamaria asked.

"You should know, you're his girlfriend, stupid," Cagalli said. She did NOT like Lunamaria, and wondered why Shinn went with her in the first place.

The dark magenta haired girl stuck her tongue out, "whatever."

They chatted while they ate, and suddenly, a random girl came and hugged Auel from behind. "Hi there, sweetie! Where have you been all my life?"

The sky haired stood up, "let go of me! UGH! All you girls! You're all after me!" He shouted angrily, he shrugged her off of him, "stop hitting on me! I look for decent girls, ok?!"

The girl frowned, then ran away, "you're going to regret this!"

Cagalli smirked, "so who's this decent girl you're thinking about?"

Auel blinked, "nobody, I just wanted that girl to leave me alone," he said, then sat back down. Athrun chuckled, "well you _have _to like someone, if not now, eventually you will."

The blue haired frowned, "sure," he said sarcastically.

Kira and Athrun laughed, "well, if not, they'll all think you're gay," Kira said.

"WHAT?!"

"-just kidding," Kira added.

Auel sighed, "good, I'm not gay, and none of these girls seem my type, no offence to you three," he said.

"What about Stellar?" Miriallia asked.

Auel's eyes widened, and his cheeks turned red, as he looked over to the blonde girl, "w-what?! No! No way!"

Cagalli laughed, "you _do_ like her!"

"No I don't! Cut it out!"

Athrun laughed, "ok you guys, cut it out, if he says he doesn't then he doesn't."

A blonde haired boy with tanned skin came up and sat beside Stellar, wrapping his arm around her, "hey baby," he said, smirking.

Stellar blinked, looking at him, then grabbed his arm, standing up and throwing him over her shoulder, him landing on the ground with a thud. Everyone's mouth's gaped open.

"Woah… where'd you learn how to do that!"

Stellar sat back down, "Neo told Stellar to do that if someone Stellar doesn't know touches me."

"Ohh… wow… pretty cool," Kira said.

The blonde got up from the ground, limping towards Miriallia and sat beside her, "ow…" He rested his head on her shoulder, "I'm hurt sweetie, can you tend my wounds?"

Miriallia elbowed him in the gut, "fat chance, Dearka."

He wheezed, the air knocked out from his body, and it took awhile for him to breathe normally again. A silver haired boy sat beside Kira, a big grin on his face.

"Wow… you look happy," Athrun said.

"Yeah… Fllay agreed to date me!" He turned and saw Stellar, Sting and Auel, "oh, and my name is Yzak, by the way, I sat on the other side of the class, so I know who you are."

Then, the bell rang, and it was time for class. They hurried to their next classes, and Stellar was with Cagalli and Lacus, while Sting and Auel were with Kira and Athrun.

---------

The three drove, Stellar with a happy smile on her face, and with Auel sleeping in the back seat, "well, how was it, Stellar? You're first day of school…."

She smiled, "it was really, really fun! Stellar likes school. How about Sting's?"

"It was nice, I'm glad we started our school year on the right foot, we made a lot of friends today, but the thing is, I wish we didn't reunite with Neo."

She blinked, "why not?"

"Never mind," he said, not wanting to tell her about how he used her countless times.

They arrived back to their apartment, and Auel woke up, jumping out of the car and the three went upstairs. To their surprise, Lunamaria and Athrun were knocking at the door beside theirs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lunamaria asked.

"We live here, right at 304," Sting said, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, just visiting our friend, Shinn, he's sick, want to meet him?"

"No thanks, we're pretty tired, we'll meet him when he's well."

Athrun and Lunamaria nodded, and the three entered their apartment, Auel immediately going upstairs to sleep, and Stellar going on the balcony to gaze at the ocean. Sting was on his laptop, as usual.

Stellar smiled to herself, _'so this is the life… that I had never had…' _She thought to herself, feeling the happiness swell inside her, and it felt like it wanted to burst.


	3. Chapter 3

**C h a p t e r t h r e e**

The next day of school was pretty much the same, except there was a pop quiz. The three former Extended's aced it of course, and Athrun and Lacus did as well.

They all were eating their lunches, when Cagalli pouted, "how do you get such a good mark on tests you haven't even studied for?" She asked Lacus.

The pink haired laughed, "you know, I just pay attention in class, and sometimes I study if I don't understand what's going on in class," she replied.

The blond stuck her tongue out, "dork," she muttered.

Lacus turned to the three, "how did you guys do?"

"100 percent," They replied in unison as if it was nothing, and people gaped at them.

"You're serious? Really?" Cagalli asked.

Auel looked at her, "why not? After all, we're smart."

The blond frowned, "and conceited," she added.

Stellar and Sting smiled, and at once, some smart students began to invite them to join some of their clubs. They refused, but Stellar seemed to be interested in one of them.

"Studying.. the ocean?" She asked.

The boy that had invited her to that "Ocean Club" nodded, "yes, we're interested in the sea life there, and sometimes we even find some jewels in the sand, some people accidentally lose their jewelry sometimes."

Stellar nodded enthusistically, "Stellar wants to join!"

The boy smiled, "good... you won't regret it!" He said, then walked away, then turned back to her, "oh and it's after school, you'll meet a lot of new people there!"

Stellar nodded, then turned back to her lunch. Miriallia looked at her, "so you like the ocean, huh?" She smiled, "I'm the photographer there, so I guess we'll be club buddies," she said.

The blond smiled, "okay."

Lunamaria sighed, "Shinn's _still_ sick? I thought he was looking better yesterday..."

Athrun shrugged, "well, you can't really get upset that he's not feeling well, and he still looked sick, but he said he'll be at school tomorrow."

Stellar blinked, _'Shinn? Where has Stellar heard that name before...?'_

Sting and Auel didn't seem to notice that they have met Shinn and Athrun before when Stellar had fallen from the cliff. Nither did Athrun, so nobody really recognized eachother from the war.

Kira turned to Sting, "so, how did you guys come to know Mr. Lorrnoke?"

He sighed, "well, he was just our neighbor before, and we stayed in this orphanage, and he adopted us..." he lied, he really had no idea where he got that story from.

Auel nodded, covering Stellar mouth when she was about to deny the story, "yeah... so I guess he was like a father to us."

Lacus smiled, "yeah, we always see him with Ms. Ramius... I think the two like each other," she said.

Sting and Auel almost laughed. Neo? In Love? It just didn't seem like him to actually have a heart. Yes, he did care for Stellar, but they didn't think he actually had the best intentions for her.

* * *

"Stellar...! Come on! They're waiting for us!" Miriallia called to the blond. Stellar nodded, then turned to Sting and Auel, who were heading for the car.

"Run along now, we'll see you at home when you're finished, okay?" Sting said.

The girl nodded, "okay."

She ran up to Miriallia, and the two went into the car with the rest of the club.

"My name is Julian," the boy who invited her said, and pointed to the rest of the people in the car, "that's Hana," he said, pointing to a brunette girl who glanced at them, and smiled. "That's Angelo," he said, pointing to an ebony haired, tanned boy, who had his arm around Hana's shoulders, "he's Hana's boyfriend." He pointed to an orange haired girl, " and that's Sarah, she's the one who usually finds all the jewels."

Stellar nodded, "I'm Stellar!" She introduced, and the people nodded in her direction, accepting her.

"Hm... I see Shinn isn't here today again," Julian said, "oh well, he said he would be here tomorrow, so it's not a problem."

They arrived at the shore, and Stellar jumped out of the car, giggling and laughing as her eyes sparkled with such happiness, it surprised the rest of the people.

"Wow... you must really like the ocean," Julian commented.

Stellar nodded enthusiastically, "yeah!"

Miriallia took out her camera, seeing Stellar sit down, pulling her knees against her chest, her expression falling into a daze as she gazed out upon the waters, and took a few pictures.

Julian smiled, his red hair flowing in the wind, "that's some girl, eh?"

The brunette smiled, "yeah, I haven't really met anyone like her," she replied.

* * *

Stellar giggled as she entered the apartment, laughing to herself at how much fun she had. Hana and Angelo would constantly be together, but then sometimes have little arguments that were meant for fun.

She sighed with a smile, how she wished she could have such a thing as love.

"Hey there, Stellar. How was it?" Sting greeted, smiling as he saw her enter with a grin on her face.

"It was really fun! Stellar likes it a lot!"

He chuckled, "that's good, Stellar. We're going to be eating out soon, so get ready to go out, okay?"

The blond nodded, then went upstairs to her room. She pulled out her light blue dress that she has usually worn underneath her uniform, and her white boots that reached her knees.

Getting dressed, she looked throughout her jewelry box with things she held precious to her, and found a seashell. Blinking, she lifted it up, examining it. It was pink and small, and she knew it was important, but she didn't know why.

_'Where did I get this..?' _She wondered her herself, but shrugged, making into a necklace quickly, before putting it on. She looked in the mirror, and suddenly had a shred of a memory enter her mind.

The seashell in a glass jar.

Piloting a huge gundam, but could not recall what it was called.

Fire, explosions, everywhere.

But as soon as the memory came to her, it disappeared. Blinking, she held a hand to her head, wondering when all that had happened. She did, however, remember that she had been piloting a gundam, whatever it was.

"Stellar! Come on!" Auel called impatiently from downstairs.

The blond girl walked down the stairs, then walked out of the apartment with the two. Once again, Athrun and Lunamaria were outside their neighbors door, knocking. But this time, Rey was with them.

Lunamaria smiled, "hi there again, just visiting Shinn, my boyfriend," she said.

Athrun sighed, "yep, he's still sick and it would be nice for him if he had company."

Sting smiled gently, "that's nice of you, you guys must be great friends."

Rey remained silent while Lunamaria and Athrun beamed at that compliment. The door opened to reveal an ebony haired boy, and ruby eyes. His hair was a mess, as well as his clothes, but he probably didn't look as sick as he had been the past days.

"Hey guys, I feel much better now, so you can expect to see me tomorrow," he said with a smile.

Lunamaria hugged him, "yay! I'm so happy Shinn!" She squealed.

Stellar was already down the hall, waiting, her head popped around the corner, "come on!" she called to her two companions.

Sting laughed, "yeah yeah, we're coming," he said.

The sky haired scowled, "geez, that girl doesn't have to make us rush... dinner isn't such a big deal," he muttered.

Sting sighed, "no complaining," he turned to the four behind them, "care to join us?"

* * *

I blinked, where has he seen these two guys before? He knew he's seen them... but where? They had a girl with them, but he couldn't see, she had disappeared around the corner.

My girlfriend, Lunamaria kindly refused the invitation to dinner, but I knew she just wanted to spend time alone with me. I didn't really want to, I wanted to get out of the house!

Athrun, however, nodded and went with the two as they walked down the hall.

I heard a giggle, a soft, tinkly sound that made me smile. I recognized it too, but I just couldn't recall.

"Oh stop laughing like a ditzy air head, sheesh, you don't have to laugh at every little thing," I heard the blue haired one say rudely.

"Auel! Stop being so mean to her," said the green haired one.

"But.. it's the ocean!" I heard the girl cry.

The ocean. Stellar had always loved the ocean. And I remembered that I had met her there for the first time. My eyes softened as I remembered her.

The laugh. Wait. Is that where I heard the laugh from? That other girl that was with the other two guys? It couldn't be. She was... gone.

Turning to the other two, I called, "hey! Wait! What's your guys' names?"

"Mine is Sting, that's Auel, and that's-" The green haired was cut off when Auel socked him in the head, "yeah give my name out for free and without asking me," he said angrily.

"Ouch... you didn't have to do that! You stupid asshole!"

Where have I heard those names before? And where did I meet these guys before? My eyes widened, Sting and Auel. Sting. I remembered Stellar's companion was Sting. I remembered now.

When Stellar fell off the cliff, those two guys were with her. Does that mean that the girl was Stellar? It couldn't be. I don't remember the companions dying.. but... what if she had survived? I sighed, then looked at Lunamaria, "I'll just.. see you tomorrow, okay?" I said.

She pouted, and was about to open her mouth to protest, but I had already shut the door, leaving her outside.

Yes, I know it was rude but... I couldn't take complaining and whining right now. It would be just too much.

* * *

Stellar laughed, smiling as she looked at the fish in the tank, much to Auel's dismay. The restaurant they had gone to had a fish tank. He had to admit, she was too cute sometimes and he didn't like succumbing to her charms.

After they ordered their food, they ate hungrily. Athrun laughed when Auel's face had smeared sauce all over it, and in return, got the evil eye.

"Wow... this is good!" Stellar commented as she ate her burger, licking her lips.

Sting smiled, "glad you like it."

Athrun ate his salad politely, and the three were amazed at how he dined so perfectly. They even tried mimicking his movements and sat up straight like he did.

He laughed, "well, I'm used to all the fine dining, so I guess that's where I got it from," he said when Auel questioned it.

"Wow... I'm going to try too!" Auel said, and began to mimic Athrun as he poked at his macaroni like Athrun poked at his salad.

The three laughed at him, seeing how determined he was to be polite.

"Auel's cute!" Stellar exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say cute, but rather... different," Sting added.

Once they finished their food, they left the restaurant to go back home. Athrun left as well, leaving the to go his own separate way.

The three thought that these were the happiest days of their lives, and went home, feeling exhausted. Stellar went to her room, and Auel crashed on the couch. Sting, of course, studied the previous lessons that they had learned during class.

Stellar stared out the window of her room, letting the ocean breeze blow through her hair gently.

_'I like it here... but I cant help wondering... who Shinn is.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**C h a p t e r f o u r **

Stellar awoke, laying in her bed for a moment. She heard music blast from Auel's room, as usual, and Sting was probably downstairs.

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, trying to rub the weariness from them. She usually had a nice sleep, but she for some reason, couldn't last night. She kept on having these flashbacks of memories she never knew she had, always right before she would fall into a slumber.

Some were terrifying, most of them actually. But she then had memories, happy ones. There was a boy, a dark haired boy. She had images of him, right in front of her, and could feel something warm against her cheek. His hand. She had no idea where these memories came from, but the images would come randomly.

Stepping downstairs, still in her pajamas, she saw Sting reading on the couch.

"Sting?"

The green haired turned to her upon hearing her soft voice call out to him, "what is it, Stellar?" he questioned, then put down his book, seeing her troubled expression.

"Stellar was wondering... why can't Stellar really remember much before since that lab? Stellar only remembers waking there, and then leaving to go here... but what is my past like?"

Sting bit his lower lip. Should he tell her? Auel and himself had remembered their past lives after awhile, but that was probably because there's wasn't as terrible as Stellar's. They had also received an e-mail from Neo. That bastard told him and Auel that their memories were bound to return to them, cause there's weren't as crucial. He made them promise not to tell anyone, or Stellar even.

Realizing he took too long to think on the matter, he looked to Stellar, "oh uh...well, I don't know, I don't remember either," he lied.

She nodded, obviously disappointed, and he hated lying to her. He just couldn't bear to reveal all what has happened to her in the past, it was just too much for her to handle. It was good that their blockwords have been removed though, he just couldn't stand those things.

_Young Stellar and Auel and himself were being punished for fooling with some technology and resetting some crucial information, as a prank for revenge. Stellar had gotten caught up in it because they didn't really know how to get into the system, and needed her. Auel was the one who thought of it because he hated all the workers there except for his 'mother'. Sting was there because he was practically the leader and was also angry for all the torture the three have gone through because of the people there. _

_"You three need to be disciplined.." one man said, standing in front of them. _

_He turned to workers behind him, and nodded. The three were pushed onto a strange bed. A red velvet material was used as the cushioning, and it was round. Pretty strange for a bed. _

_Sting felt a strange feeling overcome him, and saw Stellar and Auel drift into a dreamless and sudden sleep. He then felt it get him too, and closed his eyes, unable to keep them open._

_Sting awoke, seeing Stellar and Auel sitting up already. He sat up next to them, wondering what was going on, feeling a bit groggy._

_The man from earlier appeared at the edge of the bed, "I have designed blockwords for the three of you, to keep you under control." _

_Auel frowned, "what the hell is that supposed to mean, old man?"_

_The man grinned, unaffected by Auel's remark, "Auel.. where is your mother?"_

_The blue haired's eyes widened, and he lifted his hands to his face, suddenly trembling, "mother?... no! Mother! Where is she? Is she going to die?"_

_Sting was surprised at Auel's sudden change in attitude, and never saw him like this before. Turning to Stellar, he saw her eyes wide as well, tears filling her eyes._

_"D-die?.. No! Stellar doesn't want to die! No!!" she screamed, terror filling her expression._

_Sting turned to the man, "what the hell have you done to them?"_

_He smiled, a crooked, evil smile that looked like a dent in his face more than anything else, "just what needed to be done..." _

Sting remembered the flashback clearly, and remembered the man's lips moving as well after he had said that, but couldn't remember what the man had said, or what had happened afterwards.

Turning to Stellar, he smiled, patting her head softly, "you needn't worry about things like that, what matters right now is the future and the present."

She nodded, "yeah."

"Now, get ready for school, and tell Auel to do the same too, okay?"

The blond nodded, then hurried up the stairs. Sting sighed to himself, then got up, getting ready their breakfast.

"Auel... Auel!" Stellar called, knocking on the door, "Sting said to get ready for school!"

She waited a few moments, hearing the blasting sound of the stereo turned off, and Auel coming and answering the door.

"What do you want?" he questioned harshly.

She was oblivious to his tone, "Sting said to get ready for school."

The sky haired nodded, standing there and staring at her for a moment longer, before she turned and walked to her own room down the hall. Frowning, he turned and shut the door as well, starting his search for clean clothes in his many, scattered clothing upon the floor.

"Where's Stellar?" Miriallia asked as she arrived at school.

Lacus shrugged, "I don't know, wasn't she with you after school yesterday?"

"Yes, but she left, and I want to show her the pictures I took," the brunette said, sighing. Cagalli arrived shortly with Athrun, and grinned as she waved at him as he went to his own friends.

"Hey, what's up?" she greeted.

"Not much, but did you hear? Angelo and Hana broke up last night!" Lacus said, probably in her gossiping mode.

Miriallia blinked, "they did? But yesterday they were so inseparable!"

"I know, I know... but she caught him cheating! He was trying to make out with one of her best friends, luckily, that best friend of hers was trying to pull away and had no part of it."

Mir sighed, "you and your gossiping, where'd you find out?"

"Oh, Meer Campbell."

"You mean that girl who is kind of... fangirlish towards you?"

"Yeah, her. She's really kind to me, and I don't mind about her new appearance at all, she's a nice friend to have."

Cagalli sighed, "oh, Lacus. You are much too kind for the real world."

They turned when they heard a familiar and cheerful greeting, "hello everyone!"

Miriallia smiled, "hello, Stellar. Want to see the pictures I took yesterday?"

The blond nodded enthusiastically, "yes!"

The two huddled together as Miriallia opened up a scrap book, turning to a certain page. Stellar gasped, looking at the pictures with such admiration, that they thought that a small child was right in front of them.

"You like?"

She grinned, "yeah!"

Miriallia smiled with satisfaction, "glad you like them."

The bell rang suddenly, and the four hurried to class, carrying bits of conversation along the way. They passed by Mr. Lorrnoke and Ms. Ramius, who were apparently, seen together for the hundredth time the past few days.

Lacus giggled, then leaned over towards Cagalli, "gee... those two are really hitting it off, eh?"

Cagalli laughed, seeing how Ms. Ramius blushed after Mr. Lorrnoke said something. Probably flirting. Stellar looked to the two, and grinned, seeing Neo.

She ran up to him, glomping him happily, "Neo!"

The three who were with her gaped at the sudden action. Ms. Ramius was also shocked, a student... hugging a teacher? That was strange. She'd never seen such behavior. From what she understood, student and teachers usually hated each other.

"Ooof! Oh, hello Stellar," Mr. Lorrnoke greeted.

The blond grinned at him, her bright eyes shining in admiration, "Neo! Does Neo want to come to the Ocean Club with Stellar after school?"

He looked down at her, patting her head softly, his hands running through her hair like he used to touch her, "I'm sorry, I can't. Maybe some other time?"

He saw the disappointed expression on her face, feeling only slightly guilty, "I'm sorry, but maybe I can visit you, Sting and Auel some time soon."

Her expression immediately changed, and now she grinned with delight.

"Yay!"

"Okay, you better hurry off to class now, your friends are still waiting," he said.

"What about you, Neo? You're our teacher this period."

"Yeah, but if I go now, I can give you four a detention for being late, so hurry along now," he said.

Stellar nodded returning to her friends, as they hurried to the classroom. Neo turned back to Ms. Ramius, and smiled.

She smiled in return, "you two are like father and daughter."

"Yeah, well.. I'd better get to class now," he said, then quickly pecked her cheek, before turning and walking over to his classroom.

Murrue touched a hand to her cheek, smiling to herself, _'oh Mwu... you haven't changed one bit from before... except for your name that is.'_ She remembered that she had to keep his past a secret, she was the only one who knew that his actual name was Mwu.

Turning around and walking to her own class, she sighed, getting ready to brave the wild teenagers.

* * *

sorry for the LONG LONG update! comp broke down twice. had to get it fixed. was pretty busy.

hope you like it though!


	5. Chapter 5

**C h a p t e r f i v e**

Stellar, Lacus, Cagalli and Miriallia hurried to their seats, Cagalli breathing a sigh of relief. Athrun snickered, "you girls are late, eh?"

"Shut up, we were caught up in something," Cagalli frowned.

Kira laughed, "well I know that one of you weren't making out with your boyfriends, they were all here before you girls crashed in."

Stellar ignored the teasing, and the eventual bop on the head Kira received from Cagalli. She fingered the shell pendant around her neck, feeling at peace but she didn't know why. What was so special about this necklace? She sighed, deciding not to think more on the matter.

Resting her head on her elbow, she stared out the window, letting the flashes of memories come to her.

---

_"Achoo!"_

Shinn sniffled, he forced himself to come to school today. He couldn't afford to stay home another day, he didn't want to fall behind. He had thought about his neighbors, but it was probably just, maybe look-a-likes with the same name? Auel and Sting, he remembered, were Stellar's brothers. They piloted the ZGMF-X31S Abyss and ZGMF-X24S Chaos, and were quite skilled at it for Naturals- no, _Extendeds_.

If those were the real people, and they weren't really killed, then, what about Stellar? Was she among them as well? He had hoped so, but also wondered if she remembered her past at all.

Sitting down in his seat, Lunamaria squealed and glomped him, "oh, Shinn! You're back!"

He nodded, seeing her face lean forward in an attempt to peck him on the lips, he turned away sharply, "I'm still sick, and I don't want you to catch it," he said quickly.

She pouted, "aw.. okay."

Athrun and Kira greeted him, "hey, feeling better?"

He nodded, "yeah, did I miss anything?"

"Well we got three new students-" Kira was cut off when Mr. Lorrnoke bounded in the room.

"Good morning class! I trust you've slept well for this quiz!"

The class groaned, all except for Lacus. She never whined about anything. Lunamaria was the only one who stood up, "you can't do that! You should have given us at least a _few _hints that there was going to be a quiz today!" she complained.

Mr. Lorrnoke looked sharply at her, and he grinned, "okay class! Thanks to Ms. Hawke... this quiz will count as half your mark this class, at first, it didn't count as anything, I just wanted to see how you all were keeping up."

The class glared at the magenta haired girl, and she blushed, lowering herself back into her seat, looking down in shame.

Shinn sighed, halfly from annoyance, and halfly from wondering, _'why in the world did I choose her?'_

He looked around the class, remembering the Kira had said something about new students, and his eyes fell on a green haired boy, sitting beside a sky haired. His interests perked, was that Auel and Sting? Looking for Stellar, he didn't see her beside those two, which where she was mostly likely to be.

He frowned, sadness edging at his heart. Did they not revive her too?

Athrun poked him, seeing his troubled expression, "you okay, Shinn?"

He nodded, "yeah... but could you tell me.. who are the new students?"

The blue haired nodded, and pointed to the green haired boy, "that's Sting Oakley," he pointed to the sky haired beside Sting, "that's Auel Neider..." and he turned to point somewhere else, "and thats-" he paused, "that's funny, she was there beside the window a second ago."

Shinn blinked, "what's her name?"

Athrun opened her mouth to speak, but Mr. Lorrnoke looked at them, "Zala! Asuka! Detention after school for talking in the middle of a test!" he shouted.

Shinn and Athrun sweat dropped, then nodded, moving away from eachother.

----

"Well, that was rather easy, right Cagalli?" Lacus said, handing her test to Mr. Lorrnoke. The blond glared at her, "for _you_ maybe, that was the hardest test I've ever done!"

"Oh, you're over exaggerating," the pink haired replied. Turning to Stellar, who had disappeared before the beginning of the test, she spoke, "how did you think the test went? Oh, and where'd you go before?"

The blond smiled, "the test was easy, and Mr. Lorrnoke told Stellar to give something to Ms. Ramius."

Lacus' interests perked, "oh? Like what?"

She shrugged, "Stellar doesn't know, it was a package."

Lacus laughed, "a love gift probably."

Athrun and Kira came up to them, "how did you guys do?"

They all shrugged, "we haven't had our tests marked yet, stupid!" Cagalli replied. Athrun went up to her to prevent her from hitting his best friend, his face in front of hers, "you look so cute when you're angry..." he murmured. She blushed dark red, "A-Athrun!"

Lacus laughed, "aww!"

Stellar blinked, seeing the two looking like they were made for each other, she smiled, but couldn't help but wonder if that would ever happen to her some day. Suddenly, a boy with bright red hair came up to her, bowing and kissing her hand, "my name is Kai, what's yours fair lady?"

Stellar felt her cheeks burn, which was rare to see on Stellar, she stammered, "I-uh... S-Stellar..."

He smiled charmingly, "Stellar? That's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."

Kira pulled Kai away from her, "now don't go hitting on the new girl, Kai." It was obvious Kira didn't like Kai, and Kai just frowned.

"You're not still tweaked because I kissed Lacus' hand before, are you? It was a long time ago and how was I to know she was taken!"

Kira sighed, "whatever, but beat it okay? You're bugging Stellar."

Kai smirked, looking to the blond girl, "she doesn't look displeased."

Everyone's attention turned to her, and she felt like she was shrinking, her face turning red again. Looking outside of the circle, she saw Sting and Auel, and looked at them, pleading for help with her eyes.

Sting and Auel caught this, and rushed to her aid, "get away from Stellar you retards!" Auel muttered, and grabbed her, then realized it was her friends. Looking to Stellar, "what's wrong?"

Stellar blushed, "they're making Stellar feel uncomfortable.." she murmured.

Lacus frowned, scolding herself, "I'm sorry, Stellar, I didn't mean to," she turned to Kai, "this is all your fault! Go away!" she shouted, and immediately Kai backed off. Lacus turned back to Stellar, smiling.

The blond sighed with relief, relaxing. Auel, who was currently holding her, was stuck in thought with how nice she felt in his arms, and hugged her closer to him unconsciously, "warm..." he murmured, and luckily, nobody heard.

Stellar cuddled closer, obviously liking the affectionate touch, and smiled at her brother-like friend. Auel pulled away immediately, blushing darkly, but soon regretted letting her go. Sting smirked, "I saw that," he whispered.

"Shut up!" he glared.

They all headed towards the cafeteria as soon as their other classes finished, wondering why all the teachers were planning to have quizzes on the same day. Luckily, Lunamaria didn't have another outburst and the other quizzes weren't as important.

Sitting down, Kira, Athrun, Lunamaria, Lacus, Cagalli and Stellar began to eat there food, in between talking. Miriallia had to take a photography course during lunch break, and Yzak was probably sulking because he and Fllay had broken up, and of course, Dearka was wherever Yzak was.

While Stellar was getting some drinks for everyone, Shinn sat down at the table, yawning. Lunamaria hugged him tightly in the middle of his yawn, and he coughed, beating his chest, trying to regain his heart beat. "Luna!"

She just grinned, and suddenly frowned when he pulled away, sitting on the other side of the table, next to Athrun and Cagalli.

Auel and Sting sat down with them too, beside Lunamaria, Auel wiping his cheeks and Sting laughing, his body wracking with sobs of laughing a bit too hard.

"What happened to you, Auel?" Cagalli asked.

"Fan girls... attacked me.." he muttered, panting heavily, he saw Shinn and blinked, "do I know you?"

Sting stopped laughing, and looked to who Auel was talking to, blinking as well, "I'm not sure if we do, but I recognize him from some place... what's your name?"

"Shinn, Shinn Asuka."

The two looked to each other, remembering him now clearly, "oh I see... sorry, we must've mistaken you for someone else," Sting said. They now knew perfectly well that Shinn was Stellar's former friend, and first love.

Shinn looked to them, recognizing them as well, but not saying anything. Stellar returned, carrying drinks, "Stellar is sorry for taking so long.. Kai was in the line and he wouldn't stop-" she paused when she saw Sting's and Auel's warning looks. She blinked, but shrugged, setting down the drinks in the middle of the table.

"Wouldn't stop what?" Kira asked, obviously angry because of Kai's troublesome actions towards his friend.

Stellar blushed, "n-never mind.."

Auel frowned, watching her as she sat down next to him, "what did he do?" Stellar sighed, leaning in and whispering into Auel's ear. The sky haired blushed at how close she got, but his eyes immediately widened, "WHAT?!" he shouted, then stood up, "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"

Everyone's eye brow raised, Cagalli frowned, "Stellar..." she said, hinting that she wanted to know.

Stellar frowned, looking down and blushing with embarrassment. Auel locked eyes with Cagalli, and Cagalli stood, her fists clenched, "what a retard! He shouldn't kiss random girls like that!"

Athrun chocked on his drink, "he _what?!_"

- - - -

Shinn couldn't believe his eyes. There was Stellar, right there, in front of him. He couldn't just walk up to her and hug her, it would be too strange. Stellar hadn't seen him yet, but he wondered if she remembered him at all.

Her hair was still the same, but her eyes, they had gotten brighter, more happier. Maybe her terrifying memories had been erased for her to look that happy. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the words, _Kai _and _kiss._

Kai was known to be a player, hitting only on the hottest and cutest girls in the school. He was very upfront about it, and did whatever he could to try and win the girls over. He glared at his hands, who had clenched into fists on the table, and he looked to Stellar.

He decided to confront Stellar, when they were alone together. He didn't want to do this in front of Lunamaria, because then she would attack Stellar.

He stared at the blond girl, ignoring the ranting of anger from Auel, Kira, and Cagalli, who were planning Kai's slow, and painful, demise.

_'Stellar... _' he smiled, _'I've missed you for so long..'_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

"Kai! What's the deal!?" Auel growled, shoving the boy against a random locker. Kai just smiled, "what's this now? Ganging up on me? What ever for?"

Cagalli frowned, "don't play innocent! We all know that you kissed Stellar. Would you just leave her alone?!"

Kai shrugged, "how could you tell me to stay away from the hottest girl in the school?" Everyone's fists clenched, but Stellar just looked at Kai strangely. She felt embarrassed with all the compliments, but it made her feel much more uncomfortable since her friends were making a huge deal out of it.

Luna didn't appear to care though, she was clinging to a black haired boy that Stellar had never seen before. It sparked an image in her mind, but she chose to ignore it for now. Sting and Athrun stepped closer to the cornered boy, hate in their eyes.

"Just stay away from Stellar okay?! Go harass some other girl, just not her!" Auel shouted, his cheeks red from anger.

Kai smirked, "what? You jealous or something..? Is she your personal property?"

The sky haired immediately blushed, but shook the boy, his grip on his shirt tightening, "what? That's absurd! She's like my little sister! Just leave her alone!"

"Incest eh? Well I can't blame you... she's just so delicious to look at, hmm?"

Shinn's fists clenched, as the tension in crowd began to rise. Cagalli growled, deciding to get what was left of Kai when Auel was done with him. Auel's free hand rose into a fist, and Kai just smirked, thinking Auel wouldn't do anything that would get him into trouble.

Kai flew back from the impact, landing a few meters away from the out raged boy. He held his swollen cheek, shocked at first. He stumbled to his feet, and was about to run away, when Cagalli jumped in front of him, raising her hand and slapping him hard across the face. Kira and Athrun joined in, shoving Cagalli aside so she wouldn't get harmed and began beating the boy. Kai fought back, and when Auel and Sting saw this, jumped in too. Shinn decided not to get into the fight, seeing as it would be too much hassle and his friends seemed to be doing fine on their own.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Stellar jumped in, but not to fight.

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" she cried, obvious worry in her expression. They paused, Kira holding his fist and preventing it from being thrown to Kai's face. Auel and Athrun apparently had been biting him, and Cagalli had somehow jumped in again and had her arm wrapped around his neck, making him vulnerable. Sting had been trying to pull them off Kai, seeing as they were going to get into trouble anytime soon.

"But.. Stellar... he won't leave you alone unless we teach him a lesson," Auel said, surprised to see Stellar of all people stopping the fight.

"That doesn't mean Stellar wants Kai to get beat up!" she protested, "stop it! Just stop it!..." she shouted, her eyes saddening. Sting looked at her, "Stellar..." he knew that expression. It was the same one he would see when she had before they would launch into battle.

Auel immediately stopped what he was doing, and stood up, "Stellar... S-Stellar.. I-I'm..." he shakily reached to her. Stellar looked at him, with that same expression she had before battle. The look of pure disgust of war. He remembered that Neo would notice too, and immediately get her angry and make her _want_ to go into battle.

Seeing her unhappy expression, which he also recognized as loneliness, Auel did something rarely ever seen- or _heard._

"S-Stellar... I'm.. I'm sorry for all this.. please forgive me," he said, looking towards the ground. Shinn noticed that everyone had gasped, and immediately wanted to hug Stellar, seeing her expression as well. He had seen it at her last battle, but it had eased away instantly when she had recognized him. She looked much happier when she was in his arms, dying.

Stellar smiled gently, her expression of sadness fading, "it's okay, Auel. Stellar forgives Auel."

Auel began leaning towards her, reaching for a hug, but before this action could be completed, a teacher exited a nearby classroom.

"What's this that's going on! Aren't you all supposed to be in class? The bell rang ten minutes ago!" she said, seeing Kai, Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun in a pile of bruises and even a bit of blood. She looked to them, "those who were in the fight, principles office. _Immediately_!"

Auel, Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun began following the woman, their heads down. Kai got up, and everyone thought he was going to follow as well, but began to step away, backing up. He backed up into Shinn, and looked behind him cautiously. Shinn grabbed his arm, "and were do you think you're going? You're going to accept punishment with the others too," he said cooley, and let go as Kai followed the others too.

Stellar looked towards Shinn, a questioning look in her expression. She became dazed as she recognized him, but couldn't tell who he was. She knew him, but who was he? Images flashed in her mind of that same black haired boy, and she instantly knew that the boy standing in front of her was him.

She could feel her lips moving, but no sound came out to her, she had no idea what she was talking about. The boy looked at her, and his face softened as he stepped directly in front of her, "_Stellar.. It's me, Shinn."_

Stellar knew this boy, but she still didn't understand. She couldn't understand. Why were the memories of him so faded? Why was it that she recognized that name, but didn't know that it was this boy that donned it?

"S-Shinn..." she murmured, as if hearing the name for the first time. Shinn looked at her, then reached up and caressed her cheek as he used to, but she moved away slightly. He blinked, "Stellar.. it's me, don't you recognize me? It's Shinn, Shinn Asuka."

"Shinn.. Asuka.." she murmured again, and Sting held his breath, knowing Stellar's memories would be too foggy right now to remember him completely. Lacus and Luna looked to each other with questioning eyes, and Luna immediately stood beside Shinn, jealous that he had tried to caress Stellar's cheek.

Suddenly, the blonde girl frowned, "I don't know you."

Shinn was shocked; for the second time in his life, Stellar couldn't recognize him. He stepped closer to her, "it's me, Stellar! Shinn! Remember? I saved you when you fell from that cliff, and we had to stay in that cave at shore. Then you gave me that seashell! The one around your neck!" he said, pointing to her necklace.

Stellar blinked, looking down at her necklace, this boy knew about it? So the boy from her images really was the one who gave this to her.

"Stellar..! Don't you remember? You were captured on the Minerva... and-" Sting cut in, "enough of that, leave her alone," he said, stopping him before Stellar would regain her war memories.

Shinn frowned, and saw as Lacus, Sting and Stellar walked away. Lacus was concerned for her and was wondering how Shinn knew Stellar, and how Stellar didn't know Shinn. Shinn stood there, watching Stellar leave, and ignoring Luna's annoying questions.

"Luna, I'm.. going to go home now.." he said, and turned around, walking towards the doors.

"Wait! But Shinn..! School isn't over ye-" she stopped when he shut the door on his way out, and frowned. There's no way Shinn would leave her for Stellar, that blonde ditz. She looked down, that look in his eye when he spoke to her, and when he reached his hand up to caress her face, he never did that to her!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Shinn frowned, knowing full well he would get into trouble for ditching the rest of the day. He was too depressed to even think of the consequences. How could Stellar not remember him _again_? What did he have to do to get her to remember this time?

Last time, she awakened to see him there, caressing her cheek lovingly. She had remembered instantly, and had forgotten that she had forgotten him earlier. His eyes narrowed with frustration, how he wished it would be like that again.

He really had no idea why he was with Luna in the first place, now that Stellar was back. He actually didn't want anything to do with Luna, but needed to mend his broken heart somehow. Besides, he didn't want to hurt Luna, she was a good friend nonetheless.

Kicking a pebble that was in the way of his foot, he sighed. The sky was beginning to get cloudy dramatically, and he knew instantly it would rain soon. He coughed roughly, his illness still not as cured as he wished it to be. The good thing out of all of this, was that Stellar was his neighbor and he was going to have to try hard to make her remember him.

Shinn's eyes narrowed in determination, whatever those guys at the lab did to erase her memory, he was going to restore the memory of him, one way or another.

- - -

Stellar looked towards the ground as she walked with Sting and Lacus, deep in thought. She was just so confused. She knew that boy, Shinn, yet she didn't know him. She had tiny bits of memories that she couldn't identify where or when they took place.

Sting had his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her troubled thoughts that she knew she had. Sitting her down on a bench outside, he decided to confide to Lacus a little bit.

"Sting, what in the world is going on here? You all know Shinn from before?" she questioned, looking at her green haired friend.

He sighed, "well, yes, sort of. You see..." he really had no idea what to tell her. The whole truth? Or make up a little bit. He truly hated lying. He had noticed he was pausing in an attempt to think of a lie or a story that would seem believable, but had come up with none.

Frowning, he said, "you have to promise me you'll tell nobody."

She nodded, "of course, I won't tell a soul," she responded.

Sting sighed, "well..." he began, "me, Stellar, and Auel, are former Earth Alliance soldiers," he stated. He knew that she knew full well what the "Earth Alliance" was, seeing as she was a former captain and also took part in the previous war.

Lacus was shocked, "you mean... as in the war? As in.. you guys are the former members of Phantom Pain? As in.. you guys are Extended's?"

Sting nodded, "well, we _were _Extended's, the affects of Extended flaws were reversed. We now have the abilities of Extended's, just not the mentally instable part."

She nodded, "I see... so... you were enemies with Shinn and I? Along with Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, and the rest?" she asked, the story beginning to come together, but still didn't understand how Stellar and Shinn knew each other. Sting nodded once more, "yes, we were, that is. Shinn had saved Stellar from drowning when we were on Earth before, taking a break from all the fighting. He had sworn to protect her, and she trusted him completely," he began, then told the story of Shinn and Stellar's life that he knew.

The part where she was taken aboard the Minerva, and then at Berlin where she was to pilot the Destroy. He told everything, how they each had been revived, and how his and Auel's memory had returned about it all, but Stellar had yet to remember everything.

Lacus nodded, listening carefully, understanding finally what had happened. "That must've been tragic to her... I hope she remembers Shinn, just not the parts of pain and fear..."

He shook his head, "no such thing, if she were to remember Shinn, she would have to remember the fight at Berlin, and if she were to remember the fight at Berlin, then she would have to remember the war and Lodonia and... everything..." he murmured, "I don't want those terrible memories to come back to her. Right now, she is no longer burdened by it, and she is free."

She nodded, "I understand... thank you for telling me, I won't tell anyone, I promise," she whispered.

Sting smiled, "no problem, I needed to tell someone after all, I feel relieved that I don't have to completely lie all the time anymore."

Lacus turned to him, "so... what of Mr. Lorrnoke? You said he was your Captain aboard the Girty Lue... so does that mean our teacher is a former captain?"

Sting nodded, "yes, it turns out, before he was our captain, he was a man named "Mwu", aboard the Archangel. Then he had somehow forgot his past and came to become an Earth Alliance captain." He then told her about Neo and how he had used Stellar somewhat and their relationship. How he hated Neo and how Stellar had an attachment to him that he took advantage of.

The pink haired nodded, not really understanding the situation with Mwu, but now knew why Stellar called him Neo. He was two different people.

"Well, I guess we'd better get to class," she said as she heard the warning bell. Sting and Lacus turned to Stellar, who was in a dazed state, probably trying to focus her thoughts and trying to understand what was going on. Sting called her, and she immediately responded and the three walked inside the building, hurrying to class.

- - -

"So, will someone explain what has been going on?" newly promoted Murrue questioned. (A/N: if you're wondering, Murrue used to be the vice principle, but now she is the principle, she was promoted) Cagalli, Athrun, and Kira remained silent as Murrue's eyes watched them. She turned to Auel and Kai, and immediately, Kai spoke.

"They attacked me for no reason! I was just walking by and they suddenly started beating me! I was so scared... it hurt so much!" he cried, sounding a bit over dramatic there.

Auel growled, "no way! You were harassing Stellar, not to mention other girls in the school! And you wouldn't stop wise-cracking me, I have no regrets starting this!" Cagalli's temper rose as well, "Kai, stop lying, we were telling you to leave Stellar alone but you kept refusing and you were practically begging to get slapped!"

Kira and Athrun frowned, deciding only to speak if they were called upon, not wanting to continue this argument, no matter how much their thoughts screamed to be shouted.

Ms. Ramius sighed, "well, it seems to me that Kai here has been harassing girls around the school, in this case, Stellar. I have warned him before to stop, before he would've gotten into trouble with parents, teachers, but this time other students. But, you all should have confronted him more peacefully, if he didn't abide to your wishes, you should have called me." She said, but knew in her heart that would never have happened. Heck, if she were a student as well, she would have beat the crap out of Kai as well.

"Yes ma'am," they all said obediently.

"Now, for your punishment, or would you all like to add more to the story?" she said, receiving no replies, she continued.

"Kai, you are sentenced to in school suspension, for about two weeks you will be doing whatever we tell you to and you will stay in the office to do your work. You are not free to go anywhere that we don't permit you to go, therefore, if we see you trying to go somewhere without permission, your punishment will be worse. If you are hungry, you are to bring your own lunch." She ignored his small cry of protest, then turned to Auel, Athrun, Kira, and Cagalli, "you four are to do garbage duty for a week. Of all sorts. During lunch, as soon as you are done eating, you will be given a pail and some tongs to pick up garbage around the school. Then you are to take out the trash of every room in this building, regardless if it cuts into your school work and class time or not."

The four sighed, knowing they would have a lot of homework this week, but didn't say anything else as they were dismissed. They hurried to their remaining classes, Kira and Auel in the same class and Athrun and Cagalli being in the same class, so the pairs seperated.

- - -

"Ugh! At least Kai got a worse punishment than ours!" Auel whispered as the two headed towards their class.

"Yeah, I don't mind our punishment except for that it cuts into our class time, we're going to be so left behind," Kira replied, ignoring Auel's mutter "_dork". _

They entered the classroom silently, receiving stern looks from the teacher, and ignored them, letting the teacher continue on with the lesson. Stellar, Sting and Lacus were writing down notes, and Stellar looked up to see the pair. She smiled lightly, and motioned for them to sit in the seats in front of her.

The two sat, and tried hard to pay attention, jotting down notes as fast as they could, trying to make up for the time they lost.

- - -

Sting breathed a sigh of relief that the day was over. It was so confusing for Stellar, and he knew that. She had been distant the rest of the day and as her notes were written, he noticed that she was probably just copying the teachers words, but her mind was in another world.

Waving goodbye to Lacus, Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli, the three of them hopped into the blue convertible. Auel as always in the back by himself, and Stellar in the passengers seat, and as usual, him being the driver.

He glanced a few times at Stellar, seeing her in her dazed state, knowing she was again in her thoughts. Auel of course was sulking because of his hatred of Kai and also because of his punishment.

Sting smirked, wanting to make the car ride a bit more lighter, "so, Garbage Boy, what did Kai receive as punishment?"

Auel glared at him, "do_ not_ call me that, and Kai got in-school suspension." He continued, "I don't know why you didn't receive punishment either, you were in it, too."

The green haired grinned, "because, I was trying to stop the fight, and Murrue wouldn't need information from me since she had a whole bunch to deal with from you guys. My story most likely would have been the same as yours."

The blue haired shrugged, then stared out at the water that they passed on the way home, and saw Stellar's dazed state broken only to reveal happiness as she stared at the shimmering waters.

Sting sighed,

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Co0kIeS-n-CrEAm: Shinn is NOT with Fllay. XD He's with Lunamaria Hawke. I don't know how you got that.. but maybe cause they're both red heads ? Oh well, just wanted to make that clear.

EVERYONEELSE: Awhh you guys! Thank you very much! I'm glad you all like my story so far!

* * *

**C h a p t e r 8**

A... dance? Shinn glared at the poster in front of him, despite everyone else's squeals and hollers of excitement. A Halloween dance. Tomorrow. TOMORROW! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD THEY MAKE IT _TOMORROW?! _Squinting, he read the fine print.

_'You thought you weren't going to have a dance right? Sorry for the short notice, but this was supposed to be a surprise to you students, are you surprised?'_

Shinn clenched his fists, this was impossible. He normally would be fine with it, but there was Stellar and he _wanted _Stellar. If she was going to the dance, why would she dance with him now if she really had no idea who he was? He needed more time! Glaring once more at the poster, he moved out of the crowd. Stellar would probably go, and so would Luna. He wanted to go with Stellar, but then Luna would get upset. He stared at the ground, he had to break up with her. There was no other way.

Kira walked up to him, Athrun by his side. "Hey Shinn, you look troubled."

Shinn sighed, "yeah... don't tell anyone this, but..."

Athrun interrupted, "you're going to break up with her, aren't you?"

"W-Well ... yes, but how did you know?"

He grinned, "just a wild guess."

"Everyone knows you were going to sooner or later," Kira chimed in, "and now that Stellar is back, it's just speeding it up."

"O-Oh.. well, any way I can let her down easy?"

"Not really."

"Thanks a lot," he muttered back.

- - -

Stellar sat down, eating her lunch by herself quietly. Lacus, Cagalli, and Miriallia all had to go to some meeting, and Stellar still wasn't comfortable making friends with other people. Auel and Sting of course went to go play basketball, which was their new found hobby. They had invited her to play, but she chose not to bring their game time down. If she played, they would have to teach her.

Her thoughts were mostly focused on Shinn. In all truth, she did remember a bit of him. She wore her shell necklace, that she knew he gave her. She even wore the sun dress she remembered she wore when she met him. Her memories were coming back, but very, very faintly. She still did not know much, but knew that she had somehow felt affection for him.

Finally finishing her lunch, she leaned against the tree that was behind her. Her memories, she wanted to know them, but for some reason, she was afraid of them.

"Stellar..."

She turned and faced the source of the voice, and her eyes widened when she saw Shinn standing there, looking down at her.

"Shinn..."

His expression turned from shocked, to hopeful. He crouched down, meeting eye level with her. "You remember me?" He could feel his excitement rising, as her eyes locked onto his. He tried reading her expression, but he could see confusion still.

"Stellar... Doesn't really know..." she murmured, "I remember, but, not much," she said.

"What _do _you remember?"

Stellar turned away from him, "I remember the shell Shinn gave Stellar... and a bit of when we met, but that's all," she said. She was still confused about the whole thing, but she felt happy when Shinn was around. She turned back to him and smiled, a genuine smile.

The black haired smiled softly, "Stellar..." he pulled her into a hug, "I will always protect you, nobody will hurt you as long as I'm around... I promise," he murmured, holding her tighter. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact, and she tensed, but after hearing his words, she relaxed, closing her eyes. "Shinn..."

Her eyes suddenly shot open.

Berlin.

Fire.

_"They'll come and kill us all, Stellar, you have to get rid of them." _

"You can do that, right?"  


The Freedom.

People trying to destroy her.

But she destroyed them first.

Neo's Windam crashing.

Sting's Chaos exploding.

Tears.

Shinn.

_"You won't die! I will... I will protect you!"_

_"Or else scary things will come and kill us all." _

"You can do it, right Stellar? You need to erase everything that's scary."

"STELLAR!"

An explosion. 

Pushing away from Shinn, she whimpered, holding her head in her hands and shutting her eyes tightly. "Stellar?! What's wrong!" Shinn questioned, immediately worried.

"No... My memories.." She murmured. Raising her head slowly, Shinn was shocked to see all the pain in her eyes as they were that long time ago, and tears streaming down her face. He _never _wanted to see her cry, he wanted to destroy everything that would hurt her, just so he could stop her pain and never see those tears again. Suddenly, she launched herself at him, hugging him, "Shinn..! I remember, Shinn! ...Everything..." she cried, tears of happiness and pain at the same time falling from her eyes.

He held her tightly, "It's okay, Stellar. Everything's alright now, all that happened a long time ago, I'm still here. I'll _never _leave your side, Stellar..." Her tears stopped, and she looked up at him, "Shinn..." a smile reached her lips. Their moment was cut off abruptly when an angry Luna appeared, her face beet red with anger.

"Shinn! How dare you cheat on me!? Or was this girl forcing herself on you? I'll get rid of her at once..!" She advanced toward the blonde, but stopped when Shinn stood, standing between the two.

"Luna..." he began, "I should've told you before, that I wasn't interested in you. But I didn't have the heart to let you down."

"What? But Shi-"

He cut her off, "I was never in love with you, all this time, I've been in love with Stellar. Not once have I stopped thinking about her. I know you're still in love with Athrun, and you were only using me to replace him. But I guess I did the same thing to you, to replace Stellar. Now I know that nobody can replace her in my heart, and I'm sorry, But-"

"But what?! Of course you love me! You even kissed me aboard the Minerva once!"

Shinn sighed, "other way around, Luna. _You_ kissed _me_."

The magenta haired girl was hysterical, "It's impossible. How could you be breaking up with me? We've been good friends for such a long time!"

"Good friends, nothing more."

Angery tears streamed down Luna's face, as she turned the other way and ran, shouting over her back, "Just watch, Shinn! You're going to regret this!"

Shinn raised an eye brow at the departing figure, then turned back to Stellar with a smile. She looked up at him with a confused expression, but then smiled back. Despite her terrible memories coming back, she now remembered the good thing that happened to her as well. Her eyes saddening, she remembered Neo manipulating her using her block word just so she could kill people. That was how it lead to her death. She had to remember to keep an eye on Neo, but he couldn't manipulate her anymore because her block word was gone.

Helping her up, Shinn sighed, lightly kissing her forehead, "I've missed you, Stellar."

She smiled, "Stellar missed Shinn too! She didn't remember Shinn at first... but Stellar always felt like she was missing something!"

He laughed gently, then turned, seeing Auel and Sting running up to them. "What did you do to Stellar?!" Auel immediately asked. Sting sighed, "shut up, Auel," he turned to Shinn, "Listen, I think it's best you stay away from Stellar from now on..."

Stellar turned to them, a smile upon her features, "Stellar remembers everything!"

Sting and Auel's eyes widened, "e-everything? As in.. EVERYTHING? And you're okay with that?"

"I remember Shinn again, and that's all that matters, my other memories aren't very... nice, but I like to remember Shinn again."

Auel sighed, "yeah.. it's _all _that matters," he muttered. The green haired rubbed the back of his head nervously, "so, you know about Berlin and everything?"

She nodded.

Shinn placed an arm around her, "And I'm here to stay, never am I going to leave her side-"

"You left her side for two years, remember?" Auel growled.

Everyone was taken aback by Auel's comment, even Sting. "Auel, what's the matter with you?"

"I'm just saying, that he left her side for two years. Sting and I didn't, we stayed by your side for the longest time ever!"

Stellar smiled gently, walking towards the angered boy. She placed a hand on his cheek, "You two _do _matter, without Auel and Sting, Stellar wouldn't have been so happy."

All at once, Auel's anger drained out, and he placed a hand over Stellar's, embracing her hands warmth on his face. Shinn didn't like the contact, but chose not to interfere. Sting sighed, "well, it's convenient that we're next door neighbors, hmm?" Stellar nodded happily, "yeah!" The blue haired grumbled to himself, "greaaaat..."

The bell rang suddenly, and the four immediately hurried to class, remembering that their next classes were on the next side of the school. Taking Stellar's hand, Shinn led her down the hall, both of them being separated from Auel and Sting. _'I finally got her! I finally got my Stellar back!' _pausing in his thoughts, '_My? Damn.. not yet. Maybe I should ask her to the dance later on...' _

The two stepped into class right when the second bell sounded, and took their seats. Shinn regretted letting go of Stellar's hand.

Lacus, Cagalli and Miriallia blinked when they saw the two enter the class holding hands, and looked to Lunamaria, who fumed with jealousy. Cagalli and Athrun locked eyes, as well as Kira and Lacus.

"Hello Stellar, er... were you and Shinn holding hands?" Lacus greeted.

"Yes."

The three waited for an explanation, but realized that they had to ask first. Stellar normally didn't elaborate on her answers.

"Are you two a couple?" Cagalli questioned.

"No."

Miriallia grinned, "you remember him, right?"

"Yep."

The blonde brought out her books, and immediately began working on the assignment on the board, as the three girls beside her watched her. They wondered if she wanted to tell them anything. Lacus smirked, knowing _just _the thing to get the girl to open up.

"Stellar, I'm having a sleepover at my house tonight, would you like to come?"

The blonde smiled, liking the idea, but then remembered that Sting and Auel told her not to go to any of those. "Stellar can't. Could, maybe Miriallia, Lacus and Cagalli come to my house?" The three nodded at her suggestion, then got to work on the assignment as well, seeing their teacher enter the classroom.

Shinn glanced toward the blonde on the other side of the room, a smile returning to his lips. It felt like his heart was going to burst with joy. Stellar noticed him looking at her, and locked eyes with him, smiling and waving. His cheeks turned red, and he looked back to his own paper. Beside him, Athrun and Kira were exchanging glances, and finally whispered, "so what's the deal with you and Stellar?"

"She remembers me."

Kira smiled, "that's good. No wonder you look like you're going to sing to the heavens."

"Shut up, you goofball."

Athrun laughed quietly, "hey, can me and Kira come to your place tonight? It's friday, after all."

"To sleepover?"

"Sure."

"Whatever."

Athrun grinned to himself, _'this'll be interesting...'_

_

* * *

_Oh my goodness! I'm SO sorry for the long update! I seem to be doing that a lot don't I? Well, first I had writers block. Then I got grounded, and then I forgot about it! So sorry! 


End file.
